


I think we're okay.

by Patthewalls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patthewalls/pseuds/Patthewalls
Summary: After the fight, Ymir lived a quiet, albeit boring, life as a roofer in the small town she grew up in.It all seemed to change overnight, when the goddess from her past showed up on Ymir's doorstep.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I think we're okay.

For some reason, Ymir couldn’t fall asleep that night. 

Ymir’s job as a roofer usually made her so exhausted that it usually took her less than a minute to fall asleep. Most of the time, her head would do nothing more than touch the pillow before being completely asleep. 

For some reason, tonight was different. 

Maybe it was the heavy rain pounding on her roof, or the creaking coming from the guest bedroom door that wasn’t installed correctly. Maybe she just wasn’t tired, although Ymir’s heavy eyes seemed to disagree. 

As she laid there in bed, listening to the rain and the creaking, a new noise arrived. Heavy pounds against what Ymir could only presume to be her front door. 

Frowning, Ymir left her bed and walked to her front door, checking the peephole. 

In that moment, years of history hit Ymir hard. Her chest immediately tightened, and a weight she hadn’t felt on her shoulders in nearly a decade returned just like that, ignoring her years of progress. Ymir tried to stop her hands from trembling as she unlocked and slowly opened the door. 

There she was, the goddess from years ago, wearing a soaking wet blouse and jeans. 

As if she’d never left at all, Historia Reiss stood before her once again. 

*** 

Knowing she wouldn’t get any sleep that night, Ymir left Keith a short voicemail saying that she didn’t feel well and wouldn’t be able to come into work the next day. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but she wasn’t telling the whole truth and Keith would know it. 

It was easy for Ymir to leave that as a problem for tomorrow, knowing full well the much larger, more present problem was in her upstairs bathroom taking a shower. 

Ymir didn’t really know what to do. The thought of Historia coming back had never really crossed Ymir’s mind, not since her eighteenth birthday. The way Ymir saw it, their last fight was always too big, too final. Too many bridges had been burned to ever make amends. 

Or at least that’s what Ymir always thought. 

So why was Historia here? 

As Ymir sat her steel kettle on her stovetop, that question ran through her mind. The broader answer was obvious, being Historia had nowhere else to go. The real question was why Historia had been backed so far into this corner that she felt the need to escape to Ymir’s house at two in the morning. 

The more she thought about it the worse she felt, so Ymir just took out to mugs, putting one spoonful of instant coffee crystals into one and two in the other. She and Historia would drink it all the time together in high school, the exact same way every time. Even after Historia left, Ymir still found herself drinking instant coffee every morning, slowly adding less and less cream and sugar until eventually she would just drink it black. 

The whistle of the tea kettle snapped Ymir out of her thoughts. Figuring Historia would want to put in the cream and sugar herself, Ymir only stirred both mugs before taking them to the coffee table. 

Maybe I should get out the cream and sugar, Ymir thought, causing her to return to the kitchen the moment she put the mugs down. A few trips later, a carton of two percent milk, a jar of sugar, two spoons, and a small dish for the two spoons were all gathered on her coffee table. 

The sight of it made Ymir anxious, and her knee began to bounce. She tried to relax by sipping her coffee, but that just seemed to make the knot in her stomach tighten. 

With all her nerves, Ymir didn’t hear the shower turn off until the sound of footsteps down the stairs, causing Ymir to panic even more. Did she look awkward right now? Trying to calm herself, Ymir leaned back in her recliner, her mug of coffee nestled between her legs. 

“Hey,” Historia said, wearing the oversized flannel and sweatpants that Ymir had given her, along with a white towel wrapped around her hair. Her face was as blank and as impossible to read as ever. “What's this?” She asked, referring to the coffee. 

“Uh, I thought you probably wanted something to drink, and I didn’t really have anything else,” Ymir tried to sound confident, but felt her cheeks redden as she realized how awkward she sounded, the words awkwardly fumbling as she said them. 

“Oh,” Historia said. “Thanks.” 

Ymir watched as she poured some of the milk and a spoonful of sugar into the coffee, stirring it only slightly. 

It was in that moment, when Ymir got her first good look at Historia, that the realization she had no idea what Historia had done in the past nine years dawned on her. Maybe it was her eyes, that had once been bright and blue now looked sunken and pale. Or maybe it was how much weight it looked like she had lost over the years, all the baby fat from her face completely gone. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the small but visible tremble of Historia’s hand as she picked up the mug and put it to her lips. A small smile that looked nothing from the one from high school appeared, her eyebrows lifted slightly with surprise. 

“Is this Folgers?” Historia asked, causing Ymir’s already red cheeks to redden even more. 

“Y-yeah,” Ymir scratched the back of her head. “I guess I was never really able to break the habit.” 

Historia shook her head, that smile still there. “I can’t believe you still drink this shit,” Historia mumbled, once again bringing the mug to her lips. 

Ymir didn’t really know how to reply to that, so she just stayed quiet and drank her coffee. Historia did the same. 

As the time went on, Ymir began to build confidence, until she finally had the courage to ask the question both women knew was coming but neither really wanted to hear. “Why...” Ymir asked just loud enough for Historia to hear. “...why are you here?” 

Historia’s eyes began to shake, and Ymir could see tears forming in them. She bit her lip. “I don’t know how to tell you.” Historia mumbled; eyes glued to her coffee. 

“It’s okay. It can’t be that bad, can it?” Ymir tried to sound comforting, but even she could hear the doubt in her tone. 

“Promise you won’t get upset?” Historia asked. 

“I’ll try not to,” Ymir said. “I just want to know the truth, His. That’s all I want to know.” 

The sound of her old nickname only seemed to make Historia tear up more. Her knees were now high enough for Historia to bury her face in them, which she did. “I’m pregnant.” Historia said so quietly Ymir wasn’t sure if she heard correctly. 

“What?” Ymir asked, trying to make sure she heard right. 

“I’m pregnant,” Historia said, louder. “I’m pregnant, Ymir.” 

*** 

As they drove down Main Street, the silence felt heavy. 

In a way, it was like high school. Ymir still drove the same shitty red pickup truck with a dent on the right bumper. Somehow Historia still had the same sweet flowery scent that she did in high school and smelling it in her car again made Ymir’s heart twist. 

Ymir was surprised when she heard Historia’s soft laughter. Glancing over, Historia was laughing and shaking her head. 

“What?” Ymir asked. 

“This place. It hasn’t changed at all. I was gone for ten years and it looks the same as when I left.” Historia said, a smile on her face. “God, even that pothole is still there.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ymir smiled. “Although, give credit where credits due, His. Mr. Franklin renovated the theater.” 

Historia snorted. “That was the grossest theater I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“It’s endearing!” Ymir laughed. “C’mon, ever seen sticky floors with that much character anywhere else?” 

“Can’t say I have,” Historia said, still smiling. 

It was odd, how quickly the silence went from unbearable to comfortable in a matter of minutes. For a second, it almost felt like how it was in high school, the responses once again feeling automatic. 

Ymir pulled into the diner with the flickering neon sign that read: Aunt Sandra’s Diner, only two cars in the parking lot, both of which Ymir recognized. 

As the two of them walked up to the glass door, Ymir immediately started banging on the glass. 

“Ymir, what are you doing?” Historia whisper shouted, an angry look on her face. One of the women inside started to lift her head from a countertop she was cleaning towards the front door. 

“We don’t open for-,” The woman began to yell before making eye contact with Ymir, causing her neutral expression to sour. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Annie,” Ymir pounded on the glass once more. “Let us in!” 

Rolling her eyes, Annie made her way to the door and cracked it open, allowing the two women to enter. 

Annie didn’t say anything until she saw Historia. “You’re back?” Annie asked her, eyebrows lifted. 

“Just visiting,” Historia said, offering a small, awkward smile. 

For a second, Annie looked like she wanted to say more, but ended up sighing and moving back to the counter. “Carly, come deal with Ymir,” Annie said to a woman who sat at one of the bar stools at the other end of the diner, flipping through a magazine. 

Looking up, Carly looked over at the two women, who were sliding into a booth. 

“Just the usual for you?” Carly asked as she grabbed a menu off the counter. Walking over, she dropped the menu on the table for Historia. 

“You know it,” Ymir said. “Tell Kemper I say hi.” 

“Oh, I will.” Carly laughed. “You know, he’s got a new car recently, but he needs help fixin’ it up. Know anything ‘bout cars?” 

“Yeah, not a lot though. What kind is it?” 

Carly shrugged. “No clue. I’m sure he’ll let ya know after he gets your breakfast ready.” Looking over, she smiled at Historia. “Anything looks good, hon?” 

“Um. Can I just get a fruit cup and an orange juice?” 

“Of course, dear,” Carly smiled. “I’ll go get everything started for y’all.” 

As Carly disappeared to the back, Ymir gave Historia a concerned look. “Are you not hungry?” 

“No,” Historia looked out the window, a longing in her eyes. “I’m usually asleep right now.” 

Ymir shifted awkwardly, the heavy silence returning once more. She could see Annie from the corner of her eye, noticeably glaring at Historia. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Ymir glanced out the window, an attempt to avoid eye contact. “Who... who’s the father?” 

Historia looked surprised for a moment, but her gaze softened. “It was a mistake.” Historia sighed. “Dad had me move to D.C. with him when he won his election. I was lonely, and I met this guy. He was from the countryside too, and...” 

“Does he know?” Ymir asked, trying to look confident as she made eye contact with Historia once again. 

“Yeah,” Historia said. “He told me to get an abortion, and I was going to. Made an appointment and everything. When I was about to leave for it, though, there was something urging me to come back. Before I knew it, I had sent him a text that I was keeping it and was on a greyhound to Topeka.” 

As Ymir was about to say something, Carly was placing down their drinks in front of them. “One black coffee and an orange juice,” Carly said, a warm smile on her face. “Kemps getting everything started for y’all, it’ll be out in a moment.” 

“You’re the best, Car,” Ymir said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Carly laughed, playfully pushing Ymir’s head. “Gosh, such a flirt.” Carly was still laughing, shaking her head before trotting over to Annie. 

“Annie doesn’t like me much, does she?” Historia asked, absent mindedly stirring her orange juice with the bright red straw it was served with. 

“I’m sorry,” Ymir said, once again glancing out the window. 

Historia looked at Ymir, a confused look on her face. “For what?” 

“I told her everything,” Ymir bowed her head down. “Not about your pregnancy or anything, but about us. I shouldn’t have. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Ymir was preparing for Historia to get angry. Instead, she heard laughter. It started quiet but got louder the longer Ymir’s head was down. When Ymir looked up, she was laughing even harder. 

“Why would I be mad?” She shook her head. “God, Ymir. Of course you told Annie everything, the same way I told Mina everything. It’s what friends do.” 

Ymir’s felt her cheeks redden. For the first time in a long time, at the sight of Historia’s laughter, Ymir felt a genuine smile form on her face. 

“Shut up,” She mumbled, looking down at her steaming mug of coffee.


End file.
